There are several known ways to perform the percutaneous reduction of fractures and the placement of implants in fractures of the patella or kneecap but these maneuvers are manual or with instruments that are not suitable for keeping the fragments stable and this results from a technical difficulty that leads to the performance, as a better option, of an open reduction and the incision of the anterior tissues of the knee in order to reveal the fragments and place the implant according to a manual calculation determined by the individual skills of each surgeon because there are no guides for its more accurate placement; this lack of a device that allows the facilitation of surgical treatment in this pathology is reflected in the complications that occur in this type of surgery, which can appear in up to 47% including infections, fibrosis, ankylosis of the knee, pain due to irritation of the implant, failure to reduce the fragments, articular incongruity, inflammation due to prolonged duration of the surgery, and postoperative pain.
There is no system that accomplishes the maneuvers consisting of reduction and the placement of the implant with greater accuracy with a percutaneous technique in this type of pathology.